Breaking the Rules
by RyanThorpe
Summary: Who knew that a few flimsy straps of leather could do this to her? Tessa/Steve PWP Smutt


**Title:** Breaking the Rules

 **Pairing:** Tessa/Steve

 **Summary:** Who knew what a few flimsy straps of leather could do this to her?

 **Prompt:** Steve's shoulder holster, interview viewing room, table/wall (my preference on which ones I could use).

 **Rating:** M (R 18+)

 **Word Count:** 2,568

 **Disclaimer:** You know the story, don't own them, will return them when done, yada-yada-yada...

 **A/N:** Oh, I had a blast writing this piece! I let my muse take me away to a magical land where anything was possible! And thanks to Neela for her magic red (or green) marker, plus some of her ideas to help this flow a bit more freely than the constipated mess it was before! Thanks! ;P

She sat there at her desk, totally lost in the images that flashed before her mind's eye. She drew her bottom lip in between her teeth and pressed her thighs together trying to subtly ease the tension at the apex of her thighs. She could feel the tingling in her nether regions as her panties became moist.

 _God,_ she thought, _do I really have to think about this now?_

Ever since they had discreetly began seeing each other, every time they would get to the point of taking their relationship to the next level, they'd be interrupted. The first time, Steve had gone to the trouble of a beautiful candle lit dinner and a dozen beautiful roses. They had gotten as far as making out on the couch when the call came in.

What lousy timing some killers had.

The second time wasn't as extravagant as the first. They simply dined on takeaway. They got as far as loosing a couple of pieces of clothing before they were interrupted by another call out. A few weeks had passed since then, which saw them both snowed under with cases and both sexually frustrated. Finally when they broke the case and were able to arrest the suspect, they skipped celebratory drinks at the bar to head to his place. They were barely in the door when they began tearing at each others clothing. They got as far as their underwear when the phone rang. Yet another call out to ruin something they were now both so desperate for.

It had been almost 3 weeks since their last failed rendezvous and she was beginning to think the universe was conspiring against them. She was that highly strung, the feelings that she indulged in, usually in the privacy of her own bathroom, had began occurring at the office at the most inopportune moments. She wouldn't lie and say she didn't enjoy them, it just made focusing on work harder. Especially when some of these thoughts involved a certain detective and a random piece of furniture.

She crossed one leg over the other and pressed her thighs even tighter together as he continued to move about in front of her, the muscles in his back and shoulders flexing under his shirt and the straps of his shoulder holster in time with his movements as he wrote on the whiteboard.

She was hot, wet and dying for release. But not by her own hand.

He was saying something as he wrote but she was only catching the odd phrase here and there, too wrapped up in the erotic vision playing out before her eyes.

"... victim…"

Oooh…how she'd like to run her palms over those shoulder blades…

"… husband..."

…and pull him backwards by the crisscrossing straps nestled so comfortably between them…

"...called..."

There weren't that many at the office now, so maybe…

"...photos..."

…she could just pull him back onto the desk and…

"...rock-climbing..."

Tessa's eyes blinked. Steve was looking at her.

Busted.

"Tess? Did you just hear anything I said?" He asked, a wrinkle in his brow and a glimmer in his eyes.

Shit. _Fuck!_

Blushing furiously, Tessa quickly withdrew her eyes and tried desperately to ignore the sudden onslaught of warmth spreading through her. She failed miserably, though. It felt as if her hot and bothered skin would burst at the seams, and her clothes suddenly felt too tight for her. Glancing back at Steve, she could see him still standing there both befuddled and amused, arms crossed so that the shoulder holster stretched tightly against his muscles.

Her hot core ached in response. It wouldn't be ignored. _Couldn't_ be ignored.

And so she suddenly pulled her bottom lip back in between her teeth again, a devious thought crossing her mind with a smirk to match. With great care, heart pounding in her chest, Tessa forced herself to slowly uncross her legs and rise from her seat, even if all her body wanted to do right then was run.

Steve's eyes narrowed, wondering what she was up to, as Tessa gave him a slight tilt of her head towards the viewing room, then stood for a moment following her every movement as she backed slowly over the threshold and out of sight. Not quite sure what was happening - his quick-witted partner didn't usually get that kind of flustered at work - he went after her and was momentarily confused when she'd seemingly vanished into thin air.

Then the door closed behind him.

She stood by the door, two smartly manicured fingers resting on the door knob. She was across the room and in front of him in less than a second as he began to speak, "Tess–" only to be cut off by her lips pressed against his own.

At first he didn't move, too shocked by the circumstances, the suddenness, and how she'd caught him completely off-guard, but then his body responded to her kiss on its own accord. Her arms wrapped around his neck, one hand resting at the nape of his neck, tangling in his brown hair, crushing her lips more against his own, deepening the kiss.

It did something to him. A roar rose up beneath his skin and Steve forgot all about time and place, his entire world focused on that rather delicious heat emanating from his lips and straight down to his groin.

Tessa found herself being abruptly pushed backwards and into the table, his hands slipping down her sides and under the backs of her thighs hoisting her up, their lips never once parting. She wrapped her legs around his hips as he sat her down on the table. Enflamed, her hands were frantically tugging at the knot in his silken navy tie, their lips parted and a low growl of frustration passed her lips. Giving up on the knot, she pulled the offending garment over his head and flung it somewhere out to the side of her.

His fingers danced down the front of her jacket, releasing each button from its fabric prison. Her breathing sped up in anticipation as he came to the last button, pushing the garment off her shoulders and down her arms where it pooled in a heap on the table behind her.

"Tess," he murmured, his breath warm and moist against her ear as he ran his tongue around the shell of her ear and sucked the lobe in between his teeth.

She groaned at the sensation, nimble fingers making short work of his belt buckle and fly. She heard him chuckle lowly as he hiked her skirt up and around her waist, his hands moved up her torso, pulling her tank top up and over her head, dropping it to the floor beside him. His hands moved to her lace clad breasts, taking a mound of warm flesh into each hand, he gently began kneading and pinching each nipple until they formed tight peaks. Steve bowed his head to kiss the gentle swells of her breasts above the lacy cups of her bra. His tongue traced soft patterns over her skin, sending desire scorching through her veins and to her core.

The sensations running through her were overpowering, how could one know a few flimsy straps of leather could do this to her? She pulled her lip in between her teeth at the thought and groaned as his lips left her sensitive skin. Before long, they crushed back against her own, the duelling of their tongues recommenced and her fingers worked at the buttons on his shirt.

They wouldn't co-operate, however. Her damn fingers were shaking, all thumbs, and Tessa cursed against Steve's lips, jerking away from them to glare down at her bumbling hands that made her feel like a damn teenage girl. Didn't help that Steve chuckled and raised his hands to help her. With a frustrated jerk, she gave up and just scrunched up his shirt so she could run one hand across toned abs, the other reaching for the nape of his neck so she could reclaim his lips in a bruising kiss.

Steve complied all too willingly, his muscles contracting beneath her fingertips as they ran featherlight down his abs towards the waistband of his boxers. As her hand slipped in and pulled him free, he groaned and tensed, hips jerking against the table. Tessa grinned, thrilled, working her hand along his length.

Then, suddenly, Steve grabbed her wrist and held it tightly, his voice little more than a growl. "God, Tess, I can't take very much more of this."

All she did was grin coyly at him, her eyes twinkling, and Steve knew she was enjoying this far too much. Whatever had been on her mind earlier, this had to be it.

For some reason, that thought sent a comfortable shiver down his spine and he grinned shakily in abrupt realisation. "You started without me, didn't you? Earlier. In that head of yours."

Tessa trembled at the silky, suddenly deliberate tone of Steve's voice, and the sudden change of energy crackling in the atmosphere. Tremors rippled across her skin as he in turn began to trail featherlight caresses across her naked flesh, fingertips teasing the insides of her thighs. Her breathing hitched and she could feel the tingling in the very tips of her toes, the sensation reminding her yet again how her body wanted to burst at the seams.

Right then, she knew this was going to be over quickly and she guessed Steve could sense the very same thing. Next thing she knew, he had pulled her underwear down her legs and dropped them to the floor.

He moved to unfasten his shoulder holster, but she stopped him "Leave it on," she said with a coy smile on her lips, trailing her fingers across the leather and gripping it slightly.

He smirked at her. As she held onto the holster for support, he pulled her bottom to the edge of the table and settled himself at her entrance, able to feel the heat and wetness emanating from her core against his throbbing arousal. Then he roughly sunk himself deep within the hot moist depths of her, and her satisfied moan mingled in with his guttural groan that slipped from his lips at the tightness of her core.

Enflamed with heat, he pulled his hips back before thrusting them forward again, burying himself deeper. She let out a breathy moan as his fingertips worked expertly on the small cluster of nerves and his thrusts became harder and faster, unable to contain himself.

"Harder," Tessa growled, her voice low and lusty. A pained whimper slipped from his lips and he drove his hips into hers once again. His free hand found the back of her head and pulled her up towards him where their mouths met in a furious kiss. Teeth clashed and tongues danced as he crushed his lips to hers, the storm raging between them as his hips relentlessly drove forward.

Their rhythm was frantic, both racing towards the end, and she met him thrust for agonising thrust, the weight of her body supported by the desk below, his own body holding hers firmly in place. Her moans of pleasure flowed like the moisture that ebbed from within her with each and every frantic thrust, which was punctuated by the squeaking from the table legs scraping against the floor and the slap of hot moist skin against skin.

His hands grasped her hips, his fingers digging into the soft supple flesh there; no doubt she'd have bruises the next morning. As he ground his hips against hers, the strokes increased in urgency as he thrust harder against her. He was lost in her, lost in the feelings he battled so hard to contain and control. Tessa had stripped him of that control and was now revelling in it with each frantic thrust.

He could feel himself coming close to the edge as he became more reckless. She felt every movement deep within, gripping tightly onto both the edge of the desk beneath her and his shoulder holster that sat snug against his chest for support as she rode the overwhelming wave of sensations that coursed through her body. She was hanging, precariously, onto the very edge of the cliff, clinging desperately, trying to hold back, but the thrill was almost painful as a strangled cry passed over her lips and she felt herself fall into the abyss.

Tessa went into sensory overload, her head lolled back as an unstoppable wave of pleasure welled up from deep within, erupting outwards and consuming her whole. Steve fell with her, falling headlong over the same cliff, dragged across the very same waves that rippled through her body. He could not have stopped himself even if he had wanted to. The growl as he completely possessed her sent further spasms through her muscles, making his hips buck deeper against her, causing her to cry out his name.

His mouth slid down her neck, lips smoothed across sweat-slick skin. He didn't want to move, he wanted to stay like this, inside her, around her, part of her, never letting her go, feeling the last sensations of her muscles closing, weaker now against him. His legs were on the verge of giving out under him as he leaned heavily against her, his body spent, for now, waiting for his breathing to slow and his heartbeat to regain some form of orderly rhythm. Feeling her body start to calm under his soothing caress, he pulled back slightly. Sweat glistening on flushed skin made his heartbeat jump back up a notch and he twitched with desire, her muscles responding by clamping down tightly around him. Gently, he pulled back, reluctantly withdrawing from her, missing the sensation of being within her warm depths, and his lips gently sought out hers before pulling away.

He brushed a stray lock of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear before placing his lips to her forehead for the chastest of kisses. His hand caressed the small of her back as her arms came to rest around his neck and he inhaled the scent that was now musty sex and stale perfume, but still irrevocably his Tessa.

Spent and pleasantly buzzed, Tessa smiled against his neck, safe here wrapped up in his embrace. She wanted to stay here, in his arms, forever. But this wasn't the time or place for that. It was just luck that no one had walked in on them going at it like bunnies, obviously the universe was giving them a break. But the build up to this moment had been worth it. Who knew it would come to a climax like this?

Slowly she began to redress as Steve straightened his clothing up. Picking up her panties that landed across the other side of the room, she sauntered back over to where Steve was redoing his tie and stood on tiptoes, pressing a slow, sensual kiss to his lips as she stuffed her panties in his slacks pocket.

Breaking the kiss, she sauntered away from him, pausing at the door and throwing over her shoulder "I'll see you at mine in an hour." Before walking away, leaving him standing in the viewing room, a hand wrapped around the lacy garment in his pocket, and a giant grin plastered on his face.


End file.
